Hallowed be Thy Name
by Twisted-Nails-of-Faith
Summary: It is based on the song hallowed be thy name which is sung by iron Maiden and Cradle of Filth has made a cover. Please read and review! The story gets more dramatic as it goes on... Oh yeah and you will learn not to trust anyone...
1. The Moon

**I am starting a new story I just had to. It is about my current favourite song; Hallowed be Thy Name, by Iron Maiden, but I like the cover song from Cradle of Filth more. The main idea is this: I am going to write (in order) one or two lines from the song, and I am choosing the character from Harry Potter (since this is HP FF) and I am going to write about those two lines. It is very hard to explain, but you will see if you read my story!

* * *

**

"_I'm waiting in my cold cell when the bell begins to chime."_

The big pale moon was high in the sky, placed in the perfect spot, for me to look at. It shined my chilly cell with little of its light, glowing with pride and glory. I allowed the light to be creeping on my pale skin, which had not had any sunlight at all. _They_ shut the windows at day, at night they allow the moonlight to be shining through the iron bars, so _they_ could beat up any werewolves in the other cells. _They_ were dreadful; _they_ are the owners of this prison where I am sitting right now, the only reason _they _are here, it is to hurt people, seeing them suffering every slap the cold iron bar hits you in the back is their main reason to be in this job.

I stood up, in front of the metal bars, looking straight at the fool moon, without blinking. It is driving me into madness and insanity; they beat me up as well, even though I am not any werewolf, but they love it.

The moon had just popped out of the thickening clouds, which would only mean one thing. A faint howl reached my ears, I pretended not to hear it, and I just stood there, thoughtless, and focused only on the moon. I was standing, in my cold cell, my small cell, near the right side, almost touching the freezing bars, which separated my neighbour and me. I heard heavy breaths from my neighbour; he was a werewolf, a very dear friend of mine, Remus Lupin. Suddenly two hairy hands came and grabbed me, it was him. I totally forgot to lie down and wait for it to be over. Nevertheless, I was focusing upon the glorious moon, and beneath the howling stars, and did not realize all. However, the words spun around my confused head; werewolves cannot recognize their friends or their beloved ones.

The hairy hands pulled tighter and tighter, I could feel my insides go crazy, I could not breathe properly, the heavy and stinky breath on my neck, hungry for blood and meat. Of course, they did not feed us here, only water, nothing else, so no wonder Lupin was hurting me, wanting to separate the flesh from bones. Then I guess I must have fainted, because I cannot remember the following, I woke up to more howling, now painful howls. I was lying on the floor, still trying to recover from my incident. I looked over to my neighbour, Lupin, who was crouching over, still in his werewolf form. He was bleeding badly, still clutching its stomach; slowly he started throwing up blood but not much, only little spits of blood. There was an other cry, and I heard noises, familiar noises, _thump, thump, thump…_And that was when I realized, _they _were here, beating up him slowly, but ferociously. Beating him to the ground, I would have said something to _them, _but I knew what the consequences of that would be; the same faith as Lupin. I was weak, lying on the floor still, praying for God, praying for mercy, and most of all praying for Lupin. I reached my right hand out, almost like to try to stop the suffering.

"Well, well, well… isn't it the infamous Harry Potter?" there was a sneer and evil laughter. I lifted my head up, even though I knew who it would be, he was the only one who wanted to come, in fact he had told _the others _that he, Harry Potter, would be his prisoner.

"Fuck off Draco," I said quickly, not realizing what trouble, I had caused for myself.

"I see," Draco said. "It is time for Little Harry Potter to learn some manners." He laughed evilly. He unlocked the door, and stepped in, holding a big cold iron bar in his hands.

I stood up quickly, Draco did not expect that to happen so, he looked quite insecure and startled, but he held the iron bar in his hands tightly. He came closer and closer, holding the bar high, ready to attack. I do not know how it happened, but I gathered all of my strength, to fight against him. I kicked him hard where it really hurts; his balls. He screamed in pain, and dropped the metal bar on the floor, and like in a slow motion movie, he fell first on his knees, holding his stomach, then he fell lying on the ground, screaming in pain. I took hold of the metal bar and started hitting him hard, it caused pain for me too from my weakness, but if I wanted to get out of here, alive, then I do not have any other choice.

"Bel…" he tried to say something, "Bell…" again, hardly anything came out from Draco's lips, but then; "BELLATRIX!" he screamed. I stopped dead, completely frozen by that name. The beating stopped from Lupin's cell, and I saw her, walking towards my cell. I was too weak; my eyelids were beginning to drop, when she hit me, as hard as she could, on my stomach. I fell on the floor, on my stomach and began to suffer. _Thump, thump, thump, thump._ Every single hit caused pain like hell, I wanted to cry, it would not help, I knew, but I could not show my weakness to _them, _too weak.

There was a church nearby, and the bells begun to chime. Slowly, sounding depressed the bells hit, I could hear them clearly, just there, so close but so far…

"Bellatrix," said a voice, weak, and hurt. It was Draco, "you can stop now, other wise he will be too weak to face his…" he made a face to Bellatrix that told her something. I understood this, and fell on the floor, and just laid there, listening to the bells.

I heard them leave, leaving me there alone; I gazed upon the moon and suddenly realized that it would be my last one.

* * *

**Hah! I hope you liked that chapter! Eager to know more? Or perhaps you didn't like it? JUST review! Please! I will appreciate it! It takes only few seconds to tell your opinion on this chapter. **

**Thank you,**

**Best Wishes; Ilona**


	2. Cold as my soul

**Well, I just hope you liked that chapter, ten people had read it and two have reviewed. Nice going…:P:P Please do review, even though there is a saying "Talented authors go unappreciated." Just tell me what you dis- or like about by story, that's just all I am asking from you, it takes only one minute to review, thank you.**

"_Reflecting on my past life, and it doesn't have much time…"_

I laid on the cold stone floor; I could feel goose bumps rising on my skin as I thought of my faith today. Silent tears crawled on my face, as I tried to figure out what _they _would do to me. I did not blink; I allowed my eyes scan the last room I would ever see anymore.

I could see snow falling outside, not much, but just, as if a gift from God to me, on my last day.

"I am ever so deeply sorry that you have to go through this," said my left side neighbour, I did not know.

"It is not your fault," I muttered.

"I was part of it too, you know," he said again, in a deep slow tone of his.

"I acted alone," I said in my I-do-no-want-to-talk tone.

"No," he whispered, "you weren't acting alone, and you know it."

"Yes, what ever, what is done is done, cannot change my deadliest sin," I hissed coldly. Three weeks in this bloody cage had done something awful to my mind, I could not think clearly and I had become cold, as cold as ice. I felt like my soul had left me forever, and been replaced with an other, a soul I did not recognize to be mine.

"It was worth it," he tried to sound comforting and tried hard not to make him angry, but no use.

"I loved her, how betrayed I felt when I found out. Fiercely I did what I was told to do! NOT thinking of any the bloody consequences of it!" I screamed, my face went completely re, and I heard my words echo through the lonely corridors. The man had fallen dead silent, everyone was silent, and I could only hear someone humming a depressing slow mantra, from far away.

Silence.

Reflecting on my past life, the happy thoughts only were cruising through my mind, and these were only the times I had spend at Hogwarts. Seven years at Hogwarts, seemed like ages to me, at those times, I was famous, I was a star, the boy who lived. Now? What am I now? Draco is correct, the infamous person. I enjoyed life form of being famous; sometimes I had wished that I was just like the others, ordinary. Now, I have learned to miss those happy years, and I cannot accept as true that I am actually missing the Dursleys. Three years ago, just three, I graduated from school, the happiest day of my whole life, and now, this is the most despondent, depressive, gloomiest and the most horrifying day of my fucking lifetime.

I cannot believe I actually had survived this past three weeks here, with only water and some little food. It seemed like years, just being here, not allowed to see the sunlight.

Flashes of my deadliest sin:

She laughed at me, called me a sweetheart. I flushed with anger and rage. I saw her teary eyes when I hold my wand up high, on her breast level. She told me she did not have any choice, and she was sorry. Nevertheless, I could see it in her, she was such a bad liar, and she could not even lie to save her own life. I yelled at her, told her that how could she do this to me after all these years? She told me the truth this time, she told me the reason, I knew that was the truth, I had heard it before. However as shocking it sounded when Draco had told me with his little smirking face, it was three times harder to hear it coming out from her. After her speech, right after when she had finished, I had only one word to say to her, and that was; "Curcio!"

I watched her body fell on the floor, for hours I watched, and waited how long she could take this torture; I saw her crying, her eyes screaming at me "I am not sorry what I did." Then, three hours went passed and she fell limb on the floor, dead. I sat next to her, seeing the blood vanishing from her face, I touched her pale skin and it was freezing, cold as winter, and cold as ice, what is worse; **cold as my soul**.


	3. Death sentence

**Thanks to Sacred Satanism and GhostOfYou, who are the only ones reviewing… XD, but please do review! I know you want to… Just say what you think about my story. Please? **

"_Cause at five o'clock they take me to the Gallows pole,"_

So here I am, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, well that is going to be for sure. The boy who lived. Lived but died, tragically, I know my death sentence, I know the place, and I know the … I do not want to think about it, I just cannot handle it, the wretched soul of mine, the tangled nails of devotion, my mind is absurd, I cannot focus on anything right at the moment. I am trying to hold on very tight, but it is hard, my knees are weak; I feel the hard stony and cold floor, ithit me just like that. I feel my face bash against it too.

The gallows pole, I thought, gallows…pole… I am going to have a noose around my neck, strangling me till I give into my destiny and …experience the truth of death… fly away from this cruel world I was born into, the wicked hands of the earth will stop holding my heavy legs, I will be free, no worries nothing… That is actually the point, nothing, nothingness, emptiness, darkness, meaningless, oblivion, unconsciousness what will I do with all of those expressions?

Who will be there to comfort me, or will I ever feel again? What if there really is an after life? What if? What if I am just there, feeling nothing, not thinking of anything? What if, yes the question shall always be there, floating in the air, haunting the people with questions no one can answer, the dead people cannot speak, not even the brightest men or women can answer these.

If there really is God, he cannot speak for those who seek the truth for these miserable and depressing questions, would he?

They are just there… haunting the humankind forever…forever and a day. Always, bothering your mind, making the weakest ones cry, they do not make me cry, they make me more likely depressed, angry and making myself lose control over my temper.

The iron door creaked open, and a face I could not recognize appeared and smirked at my poor conditions, nearly all of the time in this cell I had spend on the floor.

"I have a guest for you…" his tone was unsympathetic and aristocratic; he had an accent from Ireland. He had orange hair and a long beard that he was stroking with his left hand; he had a ring on his middle finger, a silver one, big and with an emerald oval stone in the middle finger.

Then it hit me as if some one had slapped some common sense to my face, I recognized his face now, I just looked at him, breathless, no words were able to come out.

It could not be, it was impossible I thought he was dead. Impossible, insane…

_It could not be him._

**Short, but sharp. Please review!**


	4. Betrayed

**Thank you for my loyal friends; Steph and Anna, who are the only ones reviewing :P, I hope for those of you who are afraid of reviewing, that they will get over it ASAP, and review. Oh yeah and I hope you like this chapter!**

"_The sands of time for me are running low,"_

Even the last drops of blood went towards my knees; I was pale of shock, the terror within me, not him as well! I heard him breath smoothly, not afraid of anything, so pleased, yet so disappointed in me. He stepped inside, his robe was black, extremely black, that kind of robe that _they_ wear. It was very clear for me, he had joined _them_ too, just like _her_, is it not already very depressive for me that I am going to be dead today, but knowing that the people who I trusted, who I thought that they were on our side? The right side, the side that should had taken over this whole magical world. Nevertheless, no, you cannot trust anyone.

He sat down next to me, on the cold floor, smiling to my weakness, pouring the last words of his into my ears.

"She was sorry, I am not, I knew I chose the right path. You, however, are my enemy now, deadliest enemy, who is going to die. Nevertheless, I have a gift for you, before you die. I hope you will like it, because I was kind enough to give you the last gift to you." He paused as if enjoying what he was saying, "I loved her, you loved her too, Malfoy didn't but as for all, he wanted her too, but he never loved her. He just wanted to experience the pleasure of life."

"So what is this great present you are eager to give me?" I questioned. He looked at me, stared more likely, his hazel eyes were burning with joy and happiness.

"You are not a hero, unless you die." He said calmly. "However, no one knows you, at least barely knows you. They have all forgotten about the Boy who was the only one to survive the unforgivable curse," he took a deep breath, "the scar on your forehead, the numerous attempts of trying to kill, the Dark Lord. Failed, forgotten, lost, vanished, what other words are there to describe you?"

There was silence, I was looking at him, how could he, how did he dare? I mean all of the years we had shared. The laughter in his face, just three years ago, when he graduated Hogwarts with me, and I knew that this was going to happen, he was such a loser, and still is. He could not bare the fact that he would die for something good, something right, something that he truly loved; justice.

"Ron," I said quietly, "how dare you?"

"Simple, I always was jealous of you, Harry, I envied all of your fame, and now… No fame for you, just for me and _them_," he said cruelly, "I knew this was going to happen, I just knew, and look where I am now, look around you, where are you? I told you this was going to happen, I am delighted of my position now, you… ah well… you are just you…"

"So what is my present? The gift from you?" I changed the subject, I was eager to know it.

"Want to know?" he teased.

"Why else would I ask?" I snapped back.

He laughed evilly, and cruelly, I felt like hurting him, stabbing him, surge the blood out of his poison veins when he said it. He walked away and shut the door behind him. I could not lift even a hand; I just sat there thinking of what he had just said.

"**A priest to read my death rites."**

**What did you think about that chappie? eh? please do review, because then I know that I ain't doing this for nothing... PLEASE I BEG YOU! ahem, ...**


	5. TheY

**YaY! I had three reviews for my last chappie, Ik voel zo heppie, o zo heppie deze dag! (TheGhostOfMe: starts singing along...)Uh-Oh... it is not TheGhostofMe anymore...**HeartlessMisery?

Thanks to: wolfawaken, HeartlessMisery and KannaKyomu…  
**This chappie will let you know what had happened, why he is there, who are _they _but I guess you have guessed it already :P**

**"_Mother fuckers!"_**

Betrayed by my two best friends, ex-best friends to be specific… lovely…not.

Hermione, she was a slut, owned by Draco. No, Draco did not like her, mud blood, you see… but he too, as for many for us too, wanted to experience the pleasures of life, just like Ron had said. She too knew she was going to die, eventually, it is a feeling you get, the feeling I have right now… When I found out, 24 days ago, I immediately tracked her down, searched every inch, every hint I took in… every rumor… just to find her. Well, as they say, _every act has consequences_… so did mine… three weeks here… worse than Hell.

**FLASH BACK**

I found her hiding in her grandparents' house, not very smart for her, but still quite mystifying. She knew this day was going to come, but not just that very day, she was not prepared, she was not even holding her wand. Completely shocked, she cried and plead for mercy. Do I give her mercy, is the question… and the answer is no. I did a sharp movement with my wand, exclaimed '_Curcio_!', and sat next to her, talking all about her betrayal to me. Suffering and crying, huge pearl like tears fell in her rosy cheeks. She deserves it, I kept on thinking, she fucking well deserves it.

Few hours later, she fell down on the floor; I waited for five minutes, no movement… I touched gently her wrist, and … cold… _Ahhh, _I thought, my_ task is finished here…_

I gave my last glance at her inactive body before I walked out. They found out, I do not know how they did it, but they found me as well.

Draco was furious, that is why I am 'his' prisoner, I am his, for torturing. I am like his stress ball; whenever he is stressed out he takes a wand or a bar or something to let his anger, on me.

Ron, well, he is an other story… he is a loser, a whiny little wimpy bastard! He could not face the day of his own death; it was very clever of him. Indeed, indeed, he knew, as for most of the people did too, that the Dark Lord Voldemort was going to reign, be in power… and then the so little goodness of life would disappear, totally. Vanish into the air… and this meant that they would seek down everyone who was against Voldemort, and then they made sure they really brought them down, the deepest you can go… death. In addition, death was like a swearword to Ron's ears, filthy, unacceptable, in fact it was even worse than that… he feared Voldemort. Therefore, even though _they _called him blood traitor, _they _still let him join.

Now… he is at the same level as Draco, not low, but quite high, above average… Death Eaters, as we call them… Not pleasant.

Before I killed Hermione, I went to the Weasley's house… the clock on the wall, all of the nine hands were pointing to death, except one. Ron's hand was in 'work'. Some people say he killed them all, was forced to, or he was possessed, or under a spell.

As I said before; betrayal…

I scratched with a chalk on the wall, next to my other lines, an other line… it indicates of the days I have spent here… And I write a little poem, my last one… I never was a great poet, but since these past three weeks, so little mean so much to me…

"_I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you"_

Ah, bloody hell… these past three weeks here have change me…


End file.
